Outlaws of Love
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: The Enemy of my enemy is my friend. But what if that friend becomes more? Sebastian Smythe and Jesse St. James band together to destroy the New Directions, but will one or both boys have a change of heart? And will past secrets reach out and destroy there budding romance before it can blossom? These Glee Villains are banding together, and its a match made in Hell...


Sebastian Smythe waited impatiently for show time. He knew the Warblers weren't performing tonight, as they had their regionals last week, but he was still anxious to see who their competition would be. Finally, the curtain rose and the first show choir began their performance. Sebastian scoffed quietly. They weren't very good singers and their harmony was off. He knew if they somehow managed to win these regionals, the Warblers would destroy them with ease. When the amateur group was done, the announcer spoke over the microphone.

"Now please welcome, from Carmel High in Akron, Ohio, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Sebastian watched their show with his mouth hanging open. Vocal Adrenaline was… the greatest show choir he'd ever seen. They had excellent vocals, exquisite choreography, and amazing costumes. But the part of the performance Sebastian noticed the most was the lead vocalist, who according to the program was Jesse St. James.

He was sexy, confidant, and an amazing singer. The way he held his head high and sang with no hesitation made Sebastian's heart melt. He didn't really even notice what song they were doing- he was content to just watch Jesse's mouth move. When they had finished, and the curtain closed, Sebastian bolted from his seat. He just had to meet this guy. Sebastian made it backstage with no trouble, and he made a beeline for the Vocal Adrenaline dressing rooms. He walked by each door, looking for the one marked "St. James." When he found it, he opened it without thinking.

He almost fainted. Jesse was changing, his shirt above his head as he slipped it off. So Sebastian got an eyeful of Jesse's upper body- fit, toned, and as tan as one could be in Northern Ohio during the winter. He let out an accidental whine of want.

Jesse looked up from grabbing his t-shirt and paused. "Yes?"

Sebastian blushed, feeling stupid. "Uh… Never mind. It's not important." He turned to go.

Jesse slipped the shirt on. "No, you're already here. You might as well tell me what it was you wanted."

Sebastian clamped his mouth shut to keep from saying "You." Instead, he smiled, trying to regain his usual cocky swagger. "I'm Sebastian Smythe, captain of the Warblers from Dalton Academy. I just wanted to congratulate you on your win and we look forward to competing against you at Sectionals."

Jesse smirked. "Thanks. I guess that means you won your regional competition last week?"

Sebastian's smile faded. "Um, no. we actually came in second place, after the McKinley High New Directions." he grimaced as he remembered the defeat.

Jesse scowled. "Ugh… the New Directions. They think they're so great, but Vocal Adrenaline will crush them."

Sebastian smiled hopefully. "So you've beat them before?"

Jesse blushed and looked away. "Well, no… They beat us at our last competition. But we've been training for this so I'm confident we can win." Sebastian nodded, having complete faith in Jesse's talent. Jesse smiled at the taller boy. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he thought Sebastian was sexy in a cute sort of way.

Sebastian noticed the very subtle hints that Jesse was checking him out. He gave him a dazzling smile that always made people melt. Jesse's lips parted slightly, even though he didn't mean to. Sebastian decided to take a chance. He leaned in and kissed Jesse deeply, putting one hand on Jesse's lower back and the other on his cheek. Jesse wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and moved his lips with the taller boy's, which brought a moan from both boys. Sebastian pulled away to catch his breath.

"You know, we should form a partnership." He said in between gulps of air.

Jesse smirked a little. "Love me already?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I meant to destroy the New Directions, but we'll see where this goes." He leaned back in and sealed Jesse's lips with another kiss. Jesse moaned and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian stuck out a leg and closed the door before pressing Jesse up against it.

Jesse strolled through the halls of McKinley with his usual strut. He watched as several girls looked at him with longing in their eyes. He though back to the previous night, when he learned he would always be a heart breaker to any hopeful girl.

_"Say it," Sebastian whispered hotly in Jesse's ear, his breath warm and tickling._

_Jesse let out a slow moan, his desire apparent but unvoiced._

_"Say it," Sebastian demanded again, his voice full of hunger._

_"I'm yours forever," Jesse said slowly, hoping this would make Sebastian stop teasing him._

_Sebastian smirked in the darkness. "Good boy."_

Jesse blushed at the memory but his smug smile didn't waver. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking for the right room. When he neared it, he simply followed the sound of an angry countertenor screaming.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Kurt shrieked furiously, ignoring Blaine's pleas to calm down. Kurt glared at Sebastian, who stood in front of the New Directions with his eternal swagger. He looked smug just standing still, which infuriated Kurt. "He nearly blinded my boyfriend! Get him out of here, Mr. Schue!"

"Down, Princess. I'm not here for you," said Sebastian, clearly amused.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call Kurt Princess," Puck objected.

"What, don't I get that right too?" Santana bit back.

"I thought Kurt was a Unicorn. Is he like, Unicorn Royalty?" Brittany asked, looking confused.

"If Kurt is a princess, then I get to be like, Grand Empress or something way better," Sugar commented.

Finn stood. "Whoa guys! Seriously, let's just figure out why Sebastian is here so he can leave."

Rachel followed. "Finn's right. Everyone needs to calm down and think clearly."

"Ah, Rachel and Finn. Bossy as ever," Jesse said matter-of-factly, walking into the choir room and standing next to Sebastian.

"Ah hell no, not this neurotic freak again," said Mercedes, crossing her arms.

Jesse looked at her. "Why Mercedes, did I just hear you call me erotic?"

Mercedes stood threateningly. "It's only erotic if you like S&M, cuz I'm about to lay down a whole lotta pain on your scrawny ass."

Mr. Schue waved his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay guys, just calm down. Sebastian, Jesse, what are you two doing here?"

Sebastian smiled and turned to face everyone. "We are here to issue a challenge- the New Directions, the Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline will face off in a show choir show down."

"Isn't that what we're doing at sectionals next week?" Artie asked skeptically.

"Yes, Glasses, but there is a difference." Jesse said with a condescending tone. "This time, it's the New Directions versus Vocal Adrenaline _AND_ the Warblers. We're teaming up against you."

"And if either Jesse's or my own team wins, the New Directions can't show their faces at Sectionals next week."

"What if we don't accept your challenge? We don't have to show up." Puck said, his fist clenching.

"Well then you'll go down in history as the most cowardly Glee club Ohio has ever seen." Jesse said, feigning sweetness.

"We accept," Finn said with finality.

"Are you crazy? Why should we?" said Quinn, giving her ex-boyfriend a death glare.

"We've beat the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline before. Why wouldn't we be able to do it again?" Finn asked, knowing no one else would challenge him. The room fell silent.

"Listen to Frankenteen. And be in your auditorium by six o'clock on Friday," said Sebastian, turning to leave.

Jesse followed him out the door and down the hallway. His smile was vengeful and arrogant, until he felt a strong hand with long fingers wrap around his own. Jesse glanced down to see Sebastian and his own hands intertwined. His cocky smirk faded into a soft grin. The warmth and comfort from the contact made Jesse feel all tingly inside, and he squeezed Sebastian's hand gently.

Sebastian looked down at him and smiled sweetly, his usual attitude replaced by what looked like genuine happiness. He kissed Jesse on the cheek. Jesse blushed a little, but said nothing. "Let's go, Jess," he said, making Jesse smile at the use of the pet name. He nodded, and they walked out of McKinley, ignoring the stares and jeers of the surrounding students.


End file.
